


Timer [AsaNoya]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Day of School, Fluff, Japan, Japanese Culture, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Every person has a timer.When the timer reaches zero you find your soulmate.Nishinoya's timer has reached zero.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Anime Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Timer [AsaNoya]

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm back to updating in the new year! If y'all are impatient mfers as I know you might be check me out on Wattpad!

Every person had a timer on the inside on their wrists which indicated when one would meet their soulmate. Nishinoya, being the person he was, always paid attention to the clock, he had already figured out that he would meet his soulmate on his first day of high school.

-

It was the first day of highschool and he was walking into the school. He made sure to check his wrist and watch every so often, even before the bell. Then it rang and he had to go to the hall, it was his first day of high school after all and he knew where nothing was.

Apparently this high school wasn't very good at introductions and first days, he got handed a timetable and a map... Not only that but they expected him to get to his nex period in five minutes... 

Nishinoya was so excited to find his soulmate that he didn't pay any attention to the classes he had, which didn't set a good impression on his teachers.

In Japan it was extremely expected of one to join a club activity, there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to play volleyball. It was his thing and he played it in junior high, so it made sense. The exact time he would meet his soulmate rolled around he looked at his wrist and started counting down with it. Then it got down to ten Asahi was entering the gym. When Asahi said his name his wrist went to zero.


End file.
